The Power of a Birthday Wish
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: It's Lucy's 18th birthday! Yay! But the one person she wants at the guild is on a mission. Can Lucy believe in the power of a wish to have the best birthday ever?


**This lovely little thing came about after I wrote a scene just like in a story that I have planned out (hopefully I get that up and published soon (I'm looking for a beta))! I loved that moment so much that I thought heck why not! I'll give it to my other favorite pairing NaLu! And the whole thing worked out perfectly except for the need of cell phones. So that's why they have cell phones.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Fairy Tail or things would be very different in their world.**

* * *

**The Power of a Birthday Wish**

Lucy walked along the canal, carefully balancing so she wouldn't fall in. She was on her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Many fishermen warned her about falling in but she managed all the way to the guild.

Lucy paused outside the doors. She could hear everyone yelling and having a joyous time. She smiled at least everyone was in a good mood that day. She wanted them to be, especially since it was her birthday after all. She didn't expect the guild do anything for the occasion but it would make her day even better if the guild was at least in a fun mood. She finally opened the doors.

The minute she entered everyone turned and stared at her, quieting down. Lucy looked around nervously, spotting a beaming Mira at the bar. She walked over, aware of everyone's eyes. Suddenly Gray stood in front of her. He smiled at her and handed a small wrapped box to her. When she looked up to question him about it she was surrounded by the entire guild.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" Everyone yelled out. Lucy was sure the entire town now knew it was her birthday but she was in too much of a shock to care.

"What? You guys?" Lucy asked, so surprised that tears started to form. Gray panicked at the sight.

"Oh Lucy, Please don't we're sorry! If you don't like my gift I can always return it!" Gray hurriedly tried to calm her down.

"Oh no! It's not that. I'm sure whatever it is that you got me is absolutely perfect! I'm just surprised and really happy that you guys even bothered." Lucy said wiping away her tears.

"Why of course we would celebrate your birthday. You're Lucy of Fairy Tail, a member of this guild and a part of its family. We do anything for our family." Makarov said making his way to stand in front of the girl. He then produced his own gift for the blonde. Lucy took it happily only to have it snatched away by Mira who held Gray's gift in her other hand.

"Alright guys, I have a gift table set up over here so place them there and please make sure they have who it's from written somewhere. Now let's get this party started!" The whole guild cheered and began their wild partying.

"Happy birthday Lu-chan!" Levy yelled running up to the girl and giving her a tight hug. "My gift is probably the best one! You'll love it! I did!" Levy said with a wink.

"What book is it?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I never said it was a book Lu-chan! But if it was, it would be the new Rothers novel." Levy said with a smirk, as Lucy squealed and giving the small blue-haired girl another hug.

Lucy spent some of her time next to the gift table so she could personally thank everybody that had bought her a gift. She was surprised to find that almost everyone in the guild had gotten her one. She felt overly spoiled. Erza then joined her. The fierce redhead gave Lucy a skull cracking hug and then proceeded to place her own gift on the table.

"Erza you really didn't need too."

"But buying gifts for each other is what friends do." Erza smiled causing the blonde's eyes to well up again. Lucy stood talking to Mira and Erza for a while when her cell phone buzzed.

**Natsu**

_**I'm so sorry I'm missing your birthday Luce :(  
I hope it's a good one! Happy says Happy Birthday Weirdo.  
Don't forget to make a birthday wish! K?  
Happy Birthday Luce! Luv Ya!**_

Natsu and her always texted whenever they were apart, which wasn't often. And Natsu saying that he loved her in a text was normal. They did it all the time and Lucy knew it only meant love in a friendly familial sort of way; though, Lucy would be lying if she said that she didn't wish it to be more.

Lucy smiled at the text from Natsu and was only slightly irritated at the stupid cat's remark. She was happy that he remembered but was even sadder when it meant he wasn't going to be here. He was her very best friend and if she got to spend her birthday with someone she wanted it to be him.

"Natsu?" Mira asked.

"How'd you know?"

"That sad smile on your face." Erza replied. "I'm sure he feels bad about missing your birthday. If you want I can smite him for you when he returns." Erza said fiercely.

"No that's quite alright Erza!" Lucy said afraid for Natsu. "But where did he go anyway?" She asked turning to Mira.

"I don't remember the exact request but he wanted one that paid good jewel without taking too long. Actually I'm surprised him and Happy aren't back yet. He said he would. I can't see him missing your birthday party. He helped me plan it and all." Mira said thoughtfully saying the last part to herself.

The girls went on to have a good time; Erza quietly pestering Mirajane about when Lucy's cake would be brought out. Lucy guessed that Erza demanded that the cake be strawberry. Gray spent most of his time being loud and rowdy, but he took some time to be with Lucy, which caused Juvia to be angry at Lucy. Juvia had wanted to confront the blonde about being her rival in love but she decided not to do so on the girl's birthday.

"Alright everyone gather 'round!" Master Makarov yelled from atop the banister. "When I begin everyone join me in wishing Lucy a wonderful birthday and singing!" Mira rolled out the cake, which as Lucy had guessed, was strawberry and in the shape of a gigantic key.

"Mira this is wonderful!"

"Aw, it was nothing!" Mira smiled at the girl setting up the eighteen candles. "Now make a wish!" At that moment the guild began to sing happy birthday. Lucy blew out the candles, but one was left lit. Mira almost fainted. Lucy blew the last one out and made her wish.

"You know, Lucy, However many candles you don't blow out means how many boyfriends you have." Gray teased as he and the others rushed for cake.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana yelled from behind her keg.

"How romantic!" Mira called. Lucy was about to retort but her phone went off again. The text was from Natsu. She began replying zoning out the world around her.

**Natsu**

_**Did you make a wish yet?**_

**Yeah**

_**What did you wish for?**_

**Can't tell ya**

_**Why not?**_

**Bc if I did it wouldn't come true :P**

_**Youre mean! Well has it yet?**_

**Has it what?**

_**Come true?**_

**No!**

**_No? Are you sure?_**

**Yes! I'm sure Natsu!**

_**Just give it a while**_

**Im telling you Natsu its not coming true**

_**Why not?**_

**Bc it just isnt!**

"You have no faith in the power of birthday wishes Lucy." Someone whispered into Lucy's ear. She whipped around knowing full well who the voice belonged to.

"Natsu!" The small blonde threw her arms around the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"You didn't think that I'd miss your birthday did you?" Natsu laughed into Lucy's hair, lifting her off her feet.

"Actually I did you jerk!" Lucy removed herself from the warmth of the dragon slayer to punch him in the arm.

"Well that's why you have no faith in birthday wishes!" Natsu laughed.

"Who said my wish was for you to be here!?" The blonde folded her arm across her chest, giving the boy a pointed look.

"I know it was." The boy smirked back.

"Oh yeah!? Well it wasn't!"

"Oh yes it was! I know you Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy only 'hmph'd at his reply and turned away from him. "If that wasn't what you wished for you must have wished for something like this." Natsu smirked at Lucy's confused face before covering her lips with his.

The whole guild gasped and then began to cheer and Mira would have fainted if not for the fact that she didn't want to miss the best couple in Fairy Tail finally getting together. She turned to look at the flying blue cat that seemed to be taking pictures.

"This went better than we had planned." The cat 'aye'd in response. "Natsu's plan went perfect!"

"Wait, are you saying that flame-brain planned that on his own!?" Gray questioned appalled.

"This whole party was his idea. As was him being gone on a mission. The mission was simply a way for him to be gone and earn enough jewel to cover Lucy's rent." Mira smiled as the two pulled apart.

"Alright everyone on three! One Two Three!" One the master's signal everyone made the Fairy Tail sign and wished Lucy a happy birthday.

"Best birthday ever?" Natsu asked.

"Better than I ever could have imagined. Thank you Natsu. You know me so well." The blonde smiled kissing the dragon-slayer, who was expecting a real kiss, on the cheek throwing him off.

"Better than anyone." Natsu grinned he signature toothy grin at the girl. "Happy birthday Luce." Natsu pulled her into another long kiss.

* * *

**Isn't that cute? If you thought so Review!**

**Anyways if you couldn't figure it out Natsu's text are the italicized words and Lucy is the plane bold. You were supposed to read their texts like an iPhone text, but i couldn't get the format to work to look like it so, yeah. Hopefully it's not too difficult to read. If it is just tell me and I'll find another way to format it.  
And Rothers is a made up author.**


End file.
